Twist of Undesirable Truth
by littlemiss haunted
Summary: HGVK RWLB HGDM A story of illusions, where nothing is garenteed. LEFT TO DIE. See Updated Information for more information.
1. A Whole New World

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

As a raven taps on a unseen glass, a body stirs. The glowing red hair of a seventeen-year old girl is turning as her head emerges from a sea of covers. Ginny Weasly has been woken up.

It was Ginny's last year at Hogwarts, and she really missed Harry and Hermione. After Harry couldn't be with Ginny anymore, Ginny has hardly gotten any sleep. She has Been waiting for the first Hogsmeade visit so she could see Hermione, who lives there currently working at a new branch of Fred and George's joke shop. And as she wakes up, she can't stop thinking of Hermione.

"Ginny, wake up" said a fellow Gryffandor."They posted the next Hogsmeade visit!" she exclaimed."Wanna go to …"

But Ginny never heard the rest of her invitation, since she hurried to the common room to see the date. It was next Saturday. Maybe when she saw Hermione then, she could tell her what she's been wanting to tell Hermione for a very long time.

Hermione woke up very early that day. A week ago, when Fred and George came to visit the new store, they set Hermione in charge of the whole division.

"Really?" She said. "Yeah" The twins said in unison. "You deserve it."

Now, a week later, Hermione started telling the others to restock the muggle tricks, while she sorted the new installment of trick wands.

"I vas vanting to see Her-my-ninny" said a tall figure with a accent that had to be Bulgarian to one of the newer workers at the shop. Hermione stopped in her tracks and the trick wands she was holding fell to the ground.

"Viktor!" she gushed as she ran up to hug him. "I haven't seen you in ages. What have you been up to? Why are you in England?" Hermione was so surprised, she spilled over her own words, a thing she hasn't done since her fourth year at Hogwarts, over the same guy. But the old Viktor Krum has changed into a new man. He stood even taller than he used to, and more buff than Hermione had remembered him, receiving an absolute gorgeous figure.

"Her-my-ninny, I vas vanting to have a vord. Do you vork her? This is a new place. Can vee talk?" He had asked her. As he asked, Hermione looked him up and down, which Krum must of taken as a yes, since he took her hand in his and started walking.

"I haved missed you" he whispered as they exited onto the main road. "you live next to Ogwarts. You must miss it?" he asked. Hermione could only nod her head, since she was so amazed at his tone. Hermione had thought that Viktor would of forgotten about her, that she was just a one time fling. But she was older now. "I'm nineteen now" she thought, as he put his hand around her neck as they walked on.

"Why did you come back Viktor?" she started. "I mean, I missed you a lot, but I thought you would of forgotten about me." She finished as they walked into the tea shop that Hermione recognized to be the one where Harry and Cho went during their fifth year. As they descended on a table Viktor leaned in so close to Hermione that she couldn't see anything other than his face.

"I told you," he said delicately into Hermione's ear "I have missed you. How can I vorget about you?"

And before Hermione could reply, Viktor leaned in even more and started to kiss her. It was a passionate kiss, one like nothing Hermione could of expected. They stayed glued to each other for a long time, and everyone, including the waitress waiting to take their order after their moment of P.D.A. finished.

When they finally stopped, they heard many snaps, taken by the famously annoying Rita Skeeter, who before leaving the shop mumbled how this would make the cover: 'An old spark rekindles the fame in the heart of one flyer!'.

The rest of their time at the tea shop was less exciting, since a lot of people came up to them for Viktor's autograph. While they did talk in the shop, nothing could have been more surprising then what had happened in there, that is of course, until what happened when they left.

Victors arm was on Hermione's leg as they sat down on the bench next to her little house. They were talking when all of a sudden Viktor's arms grab Hermione by the waist as he pulls her toward his upgraded body.

"I am a little tired of talking" he rushes to say before they start to make out. Hermione doesn't even care that people snap photos of the Bulgarian seeker kissing who knows who as they pass going wherever they were headed. "This is one of the best days of my life." Hermione thought to herself when Viktor kissed her a good-bye. He said he would see her again next Saturday as she walked up the steps to her front door. "This is the life" Hermione said, as she walked inside, forgetting that she was supposed to be at the shop. The others could lock up tonight. This was Hermione's day.


	2. The Reunion of Dusty Realization

Chapter 2: The Reunion of Dusty Realization

It was already five days since Hermione has heard from Viktor. She still lived out her duty as the head of the division, yet at night she could only cry herself to sleep. The only people she ever felt something in her heart for had a way of making her feel terrible. Her parents always had dental conventions, and now Krum hasn't spoken to her for five days. Hermione didn't even want to think of the other.

Hermione lay awake on her samll yet inviting bed. She stayed at work late and just got inside. She was stillin her uniform robes, not wanting to sleep, when a tawny owl appered at her window.

Hermione opened the window and started to walk away, but the desprate hoot of the owl made her run back, it was dropping as it flew. Hermione caughtthe owl and it nibbled at her hand afectionatly. She started to re-arrange and comb them out before she tore off the parchment. Hermione realized, as the owl drank some water Hermione put out and left, was from Ginny. She read the letter, finding out that Ginny would be coming to Hogmeade this Saturday, and had important news to tell her.

Hermione undressed and put on a night gown,while she thought of what ginny wanted to tell her. She fell on her bed and looked at her clock. It was already two in the morning.

It was one day, just one day, until Ginny could see Hermione. And all that she could think of was Harry and that she was such a liar to him. Yes, everybody knew of her crush on famous Harry Potter in her first year, even Lord Voldemort knew, but ever scince she became friends with hermione, she grew less and less attracted to him.

"If it wasn't for hermione," Ginny thought alod, "I would of never beenable to talk to Harry in the first place." She said before going to her last classes before the Hogsmeade visit.

Meanwhile,in the Malfoy Manor…

"Viktor, you stupid bicth1 You shouldn't of told her you'd se her tommorrow!"shouted a somewhat concieted, uber confident, blond haired boy wearing nothing but swimtrunks and a towl around his neck.

"Yes, vut I had to be convicing, Draco. I mean, I couldnot just make out an leave her vor good!"said Bulgaria's star quiddicth player, Viktor Krum.

Draco was ver pissed off. He had alwys fet sorry for the girl, having to hang out with the blood traitor and the wrongfully famous Harry 'Fuckin' Potter. "Now that Granger is living alone in Hogsmeade" he thought as Krum was playing dumb "I could be with her, not this bastard!" .

The day was warm, with clouds covering the sun, as four people made their way to the same part of Hogsmeade. Krum had left late from the Malfoy, Manor, yelling and arguing with Draco. Hermione was going to the joke shop. Hogwarts students would be there any minute.

Draco was appaperating from his manor. Ginny left with the rest of the students. All four were going to the same place, not knowing what would happen next.

Hermione opened up the shop earlier than she normally would, letting the two assistant witches in the process. "Ginny will be here anytime soon. I wonder what she wanted to tell me?" she thought to herself as the rush came in.

Draco was walking in a very fast pace. He wanted to tell Hermione that Krum was using her before he got there. Krum was coming just as fast down an intersecting road. Draco rammed him onto the floor, causing a dust to form around their bodies, dirt clods sticking to the outside of their robes.

"What va vack are you doing to me?" spat out Viktor as Draco pinned him into the ground, coughing up mud and sand.

"Don't break her heart, Krum!" Draco was panting in between his words. "Whenever she starts thinking someone likes her, they break her heart!" Malfoy was thinking not only of himself, but of Ron who last year dumped after a week to be with Lavender, his ex.

"But I'd teat her better…" Draco said, forgetting that he was pinning Krum to the ground.

As Malfoy suddenly brought himself up, Krum took out his wand, pointing it at Draco's chest. "Iv you move," Viktor threatened "I vill have to kill you. You vill not stop me. Vy vould you care anyway? You never gave a vack about her!" he laughed.

Draco kicked dust in Krum's eyes and ran towards the shop, even more determined to get there quicker. He ran fast enough to pass the students of his former school.

As he ran to the front counter, he never noticed that the others working there were staring at him and the mud falling off his emerald green robes. He just wanted someone to get Hermione and warn her. That's all Draco wanted, her heart in one piece.

He didn't even recognize her when she stood behind the counter; her hair even silkier than at the Yule Ball in their fourth year, taller, slender, different. He didn't even recognize her voice, as she turned around asking: "May I be of service", or even the gasp as she saw him.

"I need Hermione Granger!" Draco huffed out, still tired from all that running. "I need Hermione Granger!" he repeated, finally fully looking at the girl's face.

"Granger?"


	3. Truths, Revealed

Chapter 3: Truths, Revealed

"Granger, is that you?" Draco Malfoy asked again. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was even more beautiful than what he remembered. Her eyes sparkled, her hair was stunning and more tame, and her robes hugged her curves, which she had. She looked magnificent.

"Hello Malfoy" she said in a monotone, but blushed. She actually blushed at Draco. "What's your problem? Why do you want me?" Hermione spat out. She didn't look so happy to see this boy, even if he was tall and muscular, with his casually tossed blonde hair. After all, he had always made fun of her. Yet as Hermione thought this, she couldn't help thinking how attracted she is to him.

"Gran – I mean Hermione, trust me. Viktor's just into you physically. He doesn't care about your feelings like I do." He speeded up the whole thing. "Holy shit. I didn't mean that." referring to his crush. "I so did not mean that."

Hermione just gasped. He called her Hermione. And he said that he cares about her feelings. Did he really just say that?

Her mouth was still hanging open as Hogwarts students formed a line behind the dumbstruck Draco. He had said to trust him. Even though she knew from old times that Draco was telling the truth, that Krum was a physical being, she didn't want to admit to Draco that he was right.

Just as Draco was about to open his mouth to speak again, Viktor Krum came into the doorway, blocking a major source of natural light for the shop. One of the sleeves from his robe was torn, and his hair was clustered with dirt. He was walking with a limp, wand pointed at Draco's chest, towards the growing line of impatient students. Everyone pointed and whispered in his direction, he was Viktor Krum, after all. The floor creaked with each increasing step he took closer to Draco and Hermione.

"Her-my-ninny" Krum said in a low and unsteady voice. "Don't listen to this covard! I really like you." But Hermione wasn't going to deal with it any more. She didn't want anything bad to happen, so she stepped in front of Draco so she could be a human shield. When she did this, Krum just laughed in a hoarse voice, still weak from the position Draco had him in a few minutes ago.

"Malfoy was right, you don't really care about me! You'd kill me in the process if it means killing him!" Hermione cried, trying to beg him to stop.

"You are vight. Vat vould I care for a mud blood slut like you, anyvays?" said Krum.

As he said this, the store fell quiet. The whispers from the students ceased, and the workers dropped what was in their hands. Everybody looked at the three in shock, all thinking the same thing: Why would someone think of killing Hermione? The only sounds heard in the shop was the heavy breathing of Draco, Hermione and Krum; and the boxes of tricks the customers were about to pay for.

Hermione was so enraged. She was in the process of taking out her wand when Krum fell to the floor. All heads turned to the floor that used to be sparkling clean, the place where Krum was awkwardly laying in a pool of blood. "No, Viktor Krum is not dead." said a voice behind her. Draco had saved her, an extremely un-Malyoish thing of him to do. Hermione was so happy, that before she realized it, she scooped him into a hug. Draco felt comfort in her embrace, but the feeling was a quick one, since Hermione released him, remembering what he had just done.

The people in the room started arguing with Draco. No one believed Krum was still alive. But just as soon as Draco was about to rebuttal, the body of Viktor Krum began to stir.

His robes that used to be a light shade of gray became a disturbing scarlet red. Some of the students turned their heads as he was slowly gaining consciousness, afraid that he would try to kill them also. He was shocked by what Draco did to him; he didn't think a younger opponent could outsmart him. As all these thoughts about Malfoy went through his head, he slowly remembered that it was Hermione that wanted to save the pathetic bastard. Using strength that others would of thought he wouldn't have, because of the predicament, he sprang up to his feet and strode towards Hermione. He thought it was she who attacked him. After all, she was the smartest witch that he knew.

But before Krum could get a wand to her face, she hit him with a nonverbal spell, making him forget what had just happened. The spell caused him to fall backwards, and when he stood up, a crack was heard and he was gone.

Malfoy had already cleaned up the spilled blood from his former friend, and the students were asking the workers and him for help buying their items. Nobody remembered that Hermione was there until a thud was heard and Hermione fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hermione! Hermione!" There was a crowd around Hermione. No body really knew why Hermione, of all people, fainted. She was lying in what seemed to be a hurtful position on the floor, and everybody thought the worst. Yet when she opened her eyes, the only person she saw was Draco.

"She's awake! Come on guys, give her room!" he said in one of the deepest voices Hermione ever heard. He gently lifted her up and waited as the crowd opened so he could lead her out of the shop. A lot had happened in a short period of time, and Hermione still never saw Ginny the whole time.

As Draco walked out of the shop, Hermione still in his hands, he saw Ginny Weasly run in their direction, with a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she asked.

"She just woke up, Wesalette. Give her time!"

"Shut it, Malfoy"

"I don't see you with a girl that just fell unconscious in your hands, do I? Stop talking to me!"

"Unconscious? Hermione, when did this happen?"

"Like I said: give her some time!"

"Can you both SHUTUP! You're hurting my head." Hermione said, finally speaking up for herself.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Malfoy said in a lower voice in attempts of getting back to her good side. "I thought that you would need some time, so I'm carrying you out." He said to inform her of the situation. "To bad this Weasly has to come and follow us…" he seemed whispered to himself while giving Ginny a threatening look, having no idea that both girls heard his mumble.

"Why do you want her all to yourself, huh? And just because you said that, I'm going to stay here until you leave her alone!" Ginny said in a voice that only she thought was threatening. Hermione, on the other hand, wouldn't have minded Malfoy there with her, but even she didn't want to think about that and was willing to let Ginny stay with them.

"Soot yourself' Malfoy said while gently putting Hermione on a park bench. "But you'll have to leave sometime." He finished as Hermione rested her head on his shoulders and fell asleep, while Malfoy was left to answer all of Ginny's questions before she had to go back to Hogwarts.


	4. Unexpected Things Will Happen

Chapter 4: Unexpected Things Will Happen

Ron was awake in the burrow. He just had a bad dream of Malfoy hurting Hermione. Even though he dumped her for Lavender the slut, he was still Hermione's friend and didn't want her hurt. His wife, who happened to be Lavender, had just woken up and started playing with Ron's hair. Even though he wasn't in the mood, he went along with it, hoping she would stop soon, but she didn't.

"Ronnie," she whined with a pout forming on her face. "Why are you waking up so lat? You've hardly gotten any sleep and you go to work in two hours. Get to bed. We'll finish this tonight, okay darling?"

Ron had forgotten that she was talking about sex, heck; Ron forgot he was even married to her. All that he was thinking of was thinking of was the day he dumped Hermione for his future wife.

Flashback

"Hermione," Ron said as he sat on the bench next to his girlfriend, holding her hand. "Can I talk to you later, its important."

"But Ron," she whined "I have Head Girl duties all this week. Rain check?"

"Okay" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later"

"Bye-bye Ron!" she called as he exited the great hall. They had been going out for a week. That night when Hermione was patrolling the halls, she heard a noise and went into the History of Magic classroom, where she heard it. Upon seeing Lavender on the floor with a red haired boy, going all the way, she ran to the head's common room and began to cry. The two having sex never noticed the honey brown haired girl at the door, staring at them in horror. The next day, Hermione attacked Ron with questions.

"What were you doing last night? Which corridor were you patrolling?" she asked.

"I was, I was by the History of Magic classroom."

"I saw you in there, Ron. WITH LAVENDER!"

"Well, I was going to tell you last night, but I'm with Lavender again. Sorry 'Mione." trying to sound apologetic. Hermione ran off to Harry and Ginny to cry, while Ron just shrugged it off to go to the end of the table where Lavender was waiting for him. All Hermione could do was watch Ron make out with the whore.

End Flashback

"Ronnie, why are you staring into space?" she said as he finally came back to reality. "Finally, I was worried about you. Are you okay Ronnie?" And after she said that, Ron pulled into a passionate kiss, which led to a lot of moaning as he groped her. He fiercely grabbed her ass and they became one as she screamed his name.

"You were my best mistake Lavender!" he said right before he reentered her.

Draco had stayed with Hermione on the bench, which happened to be in front of her house. She was still asleep, except her head lay in his lap, where it stayed since after Ginny left. Draco was looking at Hermione in his lap, aware of all her features, despite the dark night sky. A wind blew strands of Hermione's hair into her eyes. Draco acted without hesitation to move the hair from over her eyes, but stopped when he heard someone whisper his name.

"Malfoy" he looked down and saw Hermione starring into his eyes.

"Yes?" he responded in one of the most sincere ways possible.

"Why did you save me?"

"I could ask you the same question, Granger."

"It just, it just…looked like you needed help, that's all."

"Face it Granger. You didn't think that, did you?"

When she didn't respond, he gave her a face that had 'told you so' written on it; while she had an emotionless expression plastered on hers. She looked so stunning, others wouldn't of been able to talk to her like Draco was right now. Yet now, not even he could look into her eyes. He had always been able to: whether looking from afar or harassing when he was close. But this time was different. Draco couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"Malfoy?" she said again, concerned since he turned away.

"What do you want Granger?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Why should you be thanking me?" he asked, truly confused.

Yet at that moment, he was even more shocked as Hermione pulled his head down to give him a sweet and gentle kiss. Once Draco realized what was happening, he picked her up so she sat in his lap, and began deepening Hermione's kiss. She sighed slightly when his tongue entered her mouth, exploring the undiscovered territory. She ran her fingers though his hair, weaving it as he started kissing her neck. His hands reached towards her ass as she nibbled at his earlobe seductively. Their mouths glued back together for a final kiss. When they finally drew breath for air, all that was heard was their heavy breathing.

"Did we just…" Hermione started but was cut off when Malfoy took her back to his face for another passionate kiss, where Hermione finally said his name when pushed to moan.

"Draco…"

"CRUCIO!" A voice hissed. It must have been midnight; since the full moon was casting an eerie glow on his features, making him look every bit as sick as he did in pure daylight. He was surrounded by hooded wizards in a deserted graveyard, where no one could here them.

A young man in his twenties had fell to the floor, taking the spell at full charge. He jerked on the floor madly, and didn't stop shaking for a long time. A small and stout man stood at the corner of a wall watching like the others, but moved up when the man on the floor stopped moving.

The short man looked like an oversize rat as he scurried to the middle, where the young man lay after the snake-like man's curse. There was a silence, but the voice of the snake-like man erupted the sound barrier.

"Well, Krum, you let her slip away. Again. You need to learn your lesson, am I correct?" When no one answered his question, he cried the curse, wand pointed at the man. "CRUCIO!" and the young man withered underneath him. No voices were heard from the onlookers.

"Master, he hasn't heard his lesson yet." Said the short man.

"Quiet Wormtail! I know he hasn't! Lord Voldemort always knows." said the snake-like man.

"I'm sorry master." the man known as Wormtail replied.

"I know Wormtail! You are always sorry!" Voldemort said. "But maybe you are wrong, Wormtail. Maybe if we stop his torture, he wouldn't be so stupid and get that mudblood for us."

"I can not master" Krum said after the curse fell off. "The Malfoy boy vound out, and he stood up vor the mudblood. I think she likes him."

"Very well Krum. Draco Malfoy will hand us the girl. Maybe he is of good use to us after all." And as the others around Lord Voldemort laughed, Wormtail said something.

"Maybe all we had to do was kill his parents. As always, you are right Dark Lord!"


	5. Updated Information

**Stuff I'm Putting Out is on the Way! Updated 19 January 2007**

_Author's Note: I was rereading Twilight again when I noticed something I hadn't realized. It seems to me like Stephenie Meyer foreshadowed Bella's cliff dive from New Moon within twilight when Bella and Edward were joking of possible ways Bella might get hurt when Edward was present. I won't say what, though. If you are as much into the books as I am then you should know what I am referring. O well, I thought I might as well say._

_In my last update (right below!), I mentioned that I've abandoned my first Harry Potter fanfiction. The truth is, the story wasn't that well planned out, and was too quick. I also said that I was going to explain my issues with the story. I already did that part, so I'll get down to business._

_I am considering reposting the story. Yes, a brand spankin new story full of the same characters, same pairings. When I get around to writing it, I plan to change the story a little while keeping key points, and changing the name. looking at the story at the bottom of this profile, I realize I don't think the name suits the material that is there. So by the time you see the new version, it will have a different title._

_The best time of New York City public high school education has arrived upon us, yes, it is the beloved regents week. That means I am off of school starting on the twenty second until the first of February. And seeing how antisocial I am, my days will be spent working open studio at a ceramics center/store in Kew Gardens._

_No, that's not what I'll be doing. At least, not the whole time. There are nine days of pure, fiction writing time. Do you know how many hours that is? Yes, 36. (I know my math! Please, honestly people!) No, its enough hours that I don't need to count it to know its well over 36. Prime space, just like the greatest prime rib of beef smothered in the most succulent honey glaze BBQ sauce known to beings. And yes, that is what I ate tonight for dinner tonight._

_During this break, I am writing a sequel to 'Lets Stay Together'. the pairings are as follows: Hermione and Blaise, Draco and Ginny, Harry and Pansy. The story opens up with Draco and Ginny. That is all I can tell you. That is all I've written so far._

_I have planned out the order of how will be updating/posting. Unfortunately, thanks to a recent discovery, all of the Twilight/New Moon stories are going to be postponed from being written, much less put up. I had a Harry Potter crossover, 'Daisy's House of Lies', that I was about to start. I like the concept too much to just give up on it, anyway._

_I just want to say that I'm a total screw up, before you start getting the wrong impression of me. Nothing more, nothing less, but a total screw up. Thank you all that take the time to read this for putting up with me. I wish you all a safe and productive weekend._

**Stuff I'm Putting Out is on the Way! Updated 11 January 2007**

_Author's Note: I am officially leaving my story, 'Twist of Undesirable Truth', to die. I have no idea what to do with it. On my next update, I'll tell you everything though. I just posted a Mediator poem ('When Tears Turn to Crying'), and the next things coming out of this head are a sequel to 'Lets Stay Together' and a Twilight fic._

_The second installment of 'Lets Stay Together has a main pairing of Draco/Ginny. But all the fun of Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and Harry will still in it! Or at least a little bit. Don't worry though, you'll see more of them soon._

_My first Twilight fic of all time that I'll be writing is Jasper/Alice. I hope you'll read these stories!_

_During this winter season, 'General Fools' and 'Barbie: The Story of a Pug Faced Slut' will be completed. I'm not sure when, though. I'm sorry for the wait I'm giving some of you, but please respond to 'Barbie...'. I'll give you a cookie!_


End file.
